Wait Your Kiss
by babyqo
Summary: Yixing yang berusaha menarik hati kekasihnya, Suho untuk menciumnya! Akankah rencana dan juga Minseok–Sahabatnya berhasil?/ "Wae? Kenapa dia tidak mau menciumku? Apa.. dia sudah tidak cinta lagi padaku?"/ "Mwoya? Dia tak merasa aneh sedikitpun melihat bibir berkilau sensualmu?"/ "ciuman selamat malamnya mana?"/ An Exo Fanfiction. Yaoi! BoyXBoy! My second Fanfiction.


Wait Your Kiss

Author:

Cast: Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Min Seok

Pair: SuLay/LayHo/MyunXing

Genre: romance

Rating: T

Warning: Typo(s)! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Etc...

Summary: Yixing yang berusaha menarik hati kekasihnya, Suho untuk menciumnya! Akankah rencana dan juga Minseok–Sahabatnya berhasil?/ "Wae? Kenapa dia tidak mau menciumku? Apa.. dia sudah tidak cinta lagi padaku?"/ "Mwoya? Dia tak merasa aneh sedikitpun melihat bibir berkilau sensualmu?"/ "ciuman selamat malamnya mana?"/ An Exo Fanfiction. Yaoi! BoyXBoy! My second Fanfiction.

FF ini remake dari FF author sebelumnya yang berjudul sama dan belum pernah di publish.

Don't Like Don't Read

Mata Minseok membelalak. Mulutnya menganga lebar, nyaris saja seekor lalat hijau yang tersesat hampir masuk. Untung tangan kanannya sigap mengusirnya.

"Mwo, jadi setua ini kau belum pernah berciuman? Apa saja yang kau lalukan selama setahun berpacaran dengan Suho?" Tanya Minseok, heran ketika sahabat karibnya, Yixing menanyakan rasanya dicium seorang kekasih.

"Mengobrol, diskusi, nonton film, jalan-jalan, dan sebagainya.." ujar Yixing kalem

"Mwo? Aigoo.. gaya pacaranmu kuno sekali. Mana seru. Lagi pula, kenapa Suho pasif sekali? Seharusnya sebagai seorang seme, dia lebih agresif sedikit. Apa dia tak tergoda untuk menciummu sekaliiii saja?" cerocos Minseok. Yixing menggeleng,

"Mmm… Ini.. Mmm sebenarnya dia pernah menciumku, tapi disini…" Yixing menunjuk pipinya yang kini merona merah. Terbayang dibenaknya saat pertama kali Suho mencium pipinya. Wajahnya menghangat, kaki dan tangannya panas dingin.

Minseok memutar matanya melihat sahabat berkebangsaan China itu saat membayangkan Suho menciumnya di pipi, ya hanya di PIPI. "Kalau hanya di pipi saja sudah biasa. Jongdae saja sering sekali menciumku dipipi. Maksudku disini…" Minseok menunjuk bibir manis Yixing.

"Kalau disini, memang belum pernah. Hehehe," cengir Yixing.

"Kau.. sudah sering ya?" ditatapnya Minseok dengan pandangan innocent-nya yang selalu menggemaskan hati para seme (?)

"Bukan sering lagi. Segala macam gaya berciuman sudah aku praktekkan," sahut Minseok bangga. Yang membuat hati sahabat tersayangnya itu iri.

"Wae? Kenapa dia tidak mau menciumku? Apa.. dia sudah tidak cinta lagi padaku?" guman Yixing. Raut wajahnya terliat sedih.

"Hey, jangan berpikiran seperti itu dulu. Mungkin… dia sedang tidak bernafsu (?) untuk menciummu." Ujar Minseok. Mereka kemudian terdiam sejenak, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau mau di cium Suho?" Tanya Minseok tiba-tiba. Yixing yang semula terdiam tersontak kaget. Dia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikut aku," ajak Minseok menarik tangan Yixing dan mendudukanya di meja rias.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Yixing bingung ketika Minseok berusaha mengolesi bibirnya dengan Lipgloss milik gadis-gadis yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

"H-Hey.. kau dapat darimana benda itu?!"

"Sudah… kau diam saja…" akhirnya Yixing pasrah saja.

"Sebentar lagi Suho akan menjemputmu, kan?" Tanya Minseok. Yixing mengangguk.

Tak lama Yixing melihat pantulan bibirnya yang kini menjadi berkilap dan juga terlihat sangat sensual di cermin.

"Pokoknya, godalah Suho dengan bibirmu itu, aku yakin pasti dia tergoda." Pesan Minseok.

"K-Kau yakin? Lagipula aku ini pria kenapa harus pakai lipgloss segala?" Yixing merucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga sering memakai itu kok. Tenang saja pasti berhasil." Dan tak lama kemudian terdengan suara bunyi klakson mobil dari bawah sana.

Berulang kali Yixing menghela napas. Hatinya resah. Matanya menyimpan gelisah. Diliuk-liukannya bibir ranumnya yang mengkilat dan berwarna pink sensual. Terasa lengket dan basah. Sebenarnya Yixing tidak begitu suka dengan rencana Minseok yang satu ini. Tapi katanya warna bibir Yixing yang sekarang ini menggoda dan mengundang. Entah apa yang di goda dan di undang. Yixing tak terlalu paham. Ia hanya percaya dengan memakai benda lengket ini Suho akan mencium bibirnya.

"Kenapa Yixing-ah? Dudukmu terlihat gelisah. Mau pipis ya?" Tanya Suho sambil menutup daftar menu. ditatapnya Yixing sekilas dan melambaikan tangannya kepada waitress yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja mereka.

"saya mau Steak ini dan juga… Lemon Tea. Chagiya, kau mau apa?" Suho memandang Yixing yang sedang menunduk membaca daftar menu tapi pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

"Salad dan Lemon Tea saja," sahu Yixing tak berselera.

"Hei kau sedang diet? Kau sudah langsing," Suho tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tak mau kau sakit gara-gara diet," lanjut Suho menggenggam tangan Yixing.

"Ani.. aku tidak sedang diet. Hanya.. tidak berselera saja," ucap Yixing menelan ludah.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Yixing pun diam sepanjang mereka makan. Dalam hatinya adalah, semuanya gagal!

"Mwoya? Dia tak merasa aneh sedikitpun melihat bibir berkilau sensualmu?" Tanya Minseok tak percaya. Yixing menggeleng lesu.

"Wah, jangan jangan dia buta warna," sahut Minseok asal. Yixing mendelik

"Dia sering memujiku manis ketika memakai baju berwarna pink," sergah Yixing. Minseok kemudian mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Sekarang, kau punya cara lain tidak?"

"Ani.. Eh, ada!" Minseok mengedipkan matanya yang berbulu lentik itu.

Malam sudah cukup larut. Bulan seiris timun tenggelang di abtara pohon-pohon yg menjulang. sebuah mobil memarkir di sebuah halaman rumah. Suho turun pertama dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya. Dia lalu mengantar Yixing sampai di depan pintu.

"Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Suho tersenyum menatap muka lesu Yixing. Yixing mengangguk. kecewa, harapannya pupus. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia gagal mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari Suho. Padahal saat tadi dibioskop–saat layar menayangkan adegan romantis Yixing sudah beraksi. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Suho yang bidang itu. Namun... Suho hanya merengkuh bahunya, dan membelai-belai rambutnya. Hah, mungkin Suho memang tidak cinta lagi padaku! Batin Yixing kesal.

"Mukamu terlihat bosan, wae? tak ingin pisah denganku hah?" goda Suho.

"Ish.. Kau percaya diri sekali. Sudah, aku ngantuk sekali," suara Yixing agak ketus. Dibalikkan tubuhnya, siap masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi tangan Suho segera menarik tangannya lembut,

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Kau lupa sesuatu," dengan enggan tapi deg-degan, Yixing berdiri berhadapan dengan Suho. Ini waktunya, ciuman pertamaku! Batin Yixing senang.

"Ciuman selamat malamnya mana?" Suho menyodorkan pipinya.

Yixing menguap lebar. Matahari sudah tinggi, tapi Yixing baru bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengomel tak jelas,

"Sial! kenapa pak tua jelek itu berkunjung kemari sepagi ini. Kalo rindu tak seperti ini juga kan?! Aish, aku ngantuk sekali.." omel Yixing masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi malam sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dan disambut lembut oleh Suho.

"Pagi putri tidur. Enak sekali ya tidurnya. Mimpi bertemu aku, kah?" sapa Suho kepada Yixing yang berjalan sempoyongan.

"Ada apa datang sepagi ini? Aku masih mengantuk," Yixing melempar tubuhnya kesofa panjang. Matanya terpejam seketika siap melanjutnya tidurnya.

"Ini sudah jam 8 pagi, Hilangkan sikap malasmu itu. Bagaimana bisa menyiapkan sarapan untukku nanti?" Suho Menghampiri Yixing.

"Memangnya aku pembantumu, huh? Harus menyiapkan sarapan untukmu?!" Yixing mengomel dengan suara kantuknya,

"Kau memang bukan pembantuku tapi kau calon istriku. Jadi..."

"Jadi apa? Langsung saja, mau apa datang pagi-pagi kesini?" tukas Yixing kesal tanpa membuka sedikitpun matanya. Dia benar-benar mengantuk.

"I just wanna..." sepasang tangan kokoh mengangkat kepala Yixing lembut. Bibirnya ingin kembali mengomel tapi bibir maskulin (?) Suho telah mengusap bibirnya lembut. Kantuk yang menggayut di mata Yixing raib seketika. Pria itu melotot kaget. Jantungnya berdebar. Tubuhnya mengejang sesaat sebelum lemas mendadak. Dan tanpa disadarinya–Seolah mendapat energi–kedua tangan Yixing terangkat. Merengkuh leher Suho dan bibirnya pun beraksi. Untung saja ibu, ayah, pembantu, serta adiknya tidak ada dirumah.

"Happy Birthday, dear..." bisik Suho saat bibir mereka saling memisahkan diri. Yixing menggigit dan memengang bibirnya.

"Apa? Mau tambah lagi," goda Suho melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Yixing.

"YA!" Yixing meninju pelan lengan Suho. Suho tertawa. Sepasang tangannya menangkup wajah Yixing.

"Kau suka kado ultahku tadi?" tanyanya lembut. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Sudah lama aku ingin memberikan itu. Tapi.. aku berusaha menahannya. Yah, kurasa ulang tahun ke 22 inilah saat yang tepat," Suho membelai pipi Yixing lembut.

"Kau tahu, kupikir kau tak mau menciumku karena kau tak mencintaiku," guman Yixing. Suho tersenyum, berpikir bahwa petapa polosnya pria yang ia cintai ini. Tapi, justru itulah yg membuat ia begitu menyukai Yixing.

"Perasaan cinta itu tak selalu di ungkapkan dengan ciuman. Seperti, seorang wanita nakal dan seorang lelaki berhidung belang bisa melakukan ciuman setiap waktu, bahkan bercinta. Tapi, apakah mereka saling mencintai? Belum tentukan? Jadi, kumohon jangan meragukan cintaku. Sebab yang terpenting adalah hati yang tulus dalam mencintai," tutur Suho bijak. Yixing tersipu.

"Terima kasih, Suho. Aku bahagia sekali," bisik Yixing,

"Maksudmu, Bahagia dengan ciuman itu?" Suho mengedipkan matanya,

Dan sekali lagi Suho mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan 'sayang' dari kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini *bow*

Review please? *wink wink ;;)*


End file.
